minecraft_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
The Struggle
is a song by Rainimator . Lyrics I remember that day that I got the call, remember that day that I lost it all, I remember that day with a tear in my eye, remember that day like it was only mine. A tragedy tapped on my shoulder and said hello, yeah, and it took my soul. Like you, nothing's forever, like you, somethings just die. Like you, I am no better, like you, we wait and see because like me, the struggle is real, The struggle is real. The struggle is real. Like me, the struggle is real. The struggle is real. The struggle is real Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Like me, like me, like me. The struggle is real "like me". The struggle is real "like me". The struggle is real "like me". Like me, like me, like me. I remember the drive that we had to take. Remember the miles that made my heart shake. I remember the feels of loss in the air. Remember the sight of you everywhere. Insanity killed me and I never let it go. No, I never let it go. Like you, nothing's forever, like you, somethings just die. Like you, I am no better, like you, we wait and see because like me, the struggle is real, The struggle is real. The struggle is real. Like me, the struggle is real. The struggle is real. The struggle is real Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Like me, like me, like me. The struggle is real "like me". The struggle is real "like me". The struggle is real "like me". Like me, like me, like me. It´s time to finally let it go. Like me, like me. Like me, the struggle is real, the struggle is real. The struggle is real. Like me, the struggle is real, The struggle is real. The struggle is real. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Like me, like me, like me. The struggle is real "like me". The struggle is real "like me". The struggle is real "like me". Like me, like me, like me. Like me, like me, like me. About Rain and Abigail were living a peaceful life in a village, when a zombie bit one of the inhabitants. The next day, he turned to a zombie and infected everyone quickly. Rain, Abigail and the other survivors flee the village in search of safety from Herobrine's forces. When his army reaches them, they infect everyone except Abigail and Rain. Rain got into a fight with Herobrine, but when he almost won the fight, Herobrine teleported away immediately with his pickaxe. Rain and Abigail cross a bridge when a creeper explodes between them and separated them. Rain, alone and injured against the zombies makes futile attempts and kills 2 zombies when he got infected. Abigail, shocked by the loss of her friend, gets shot in the head by a skeleton, and no survivors remain. Video Category:Songs Category:Radapedaxa Category:Articles that need more information Category:Pages with Multiple issues Category:Original Songs